The disclosure relates generally to techniques for machining devices. More specifically, the disclosure relates to techniques for machining and/or honing devices, such as tubulars and/or other tubular components.
Devices, such as pipes, pins, cylinders, tubing, and/or other tubular components or devices, may be used in a variety of applications. In a given example, pipes may be used in oilfield operations to pass fluids to and from various locations, such as from a wellbore to a surface facility. In another example, pins may extend through parts (e.g., machinery) to secure such parts in place.
Such devices may be made of various materials, such as metal, rubber, plastic, and/or other material. The shape of these devices may be specified for a given application. In some cases, these devices may need to be machined to provide a desired shaped and/or to meet a given specification.
Machining tools, such as drills, grinders, sanders, etc., may be used to machine devices into a desired shape. Examples of tools are provided in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,074,282 and 2,474,756, the entire contents of which are hereby incorporated by reference herein.